Every Rhyme Needs A Beat
by SwordFire19
Summary: Mix Between JET SET RADIO AND JET GRIND RADIO! READ IT IF YOU LIKE JSRF AND JGR!
1. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'  
(~*Warning: Some Language and pure awesomeness lolz*~)

"Ugh…They're gaining!" Rhyme hissed as she looked over her shoulder. She heard a gun shot and saw the police moving in close behind her. Rhyme coughed and tried not to stumble as she skated faster. She spun around a corner into an alley way hoping to throw them off. Her blonde hair whipped along behind her like a yellowish blur and her backpack was being thrown from side to side on her back. Her head phones were dangling from her neck and was bouncing around fiercely. She was racing for her life.

"I refuse to let them catch me!" She growled then jumped in the air as she exited the alley way. She narrowly missed a surprised pedestrian who leapt back in the nick of time. She landed and skidded a few feet before setting one skate in front of the other and started off down the busy streets full speed. She looked back and saw the cops moving, pushing, and shoving pedestrians out of the way to continue the chase after her. They were yelling for her to stop or else and they kept calling her a 'damn Rudie'.

She spun around to face them still skating, only backwards now. "What the hell is a rudie?!" She screamed back. There was another gun shot but this one came from behind her. She picked her heels up and skidded to a halt on her tip toes. She spun around and saw a whole other squad of cops. One cop had his gun pointed in the air, still smoking from the shot. The pedestrians were now screaming and running away. The cops were closing in on her now. Rhyme gulped and took a slow skate back about two feet. She coughed again but managed a smirk. Her silver snake bites and nose ring glistened in the sunlight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the garage of the GG's everyone was having a good time. Beat was relaxed against a counter with a canned drink in hand, Yoyo was asleep on the couch, Combo was controlling the music, the others were dancing.

"Yo! Guys, lets check out what DJ Professa' K's got to say about today!" Combo switched the stations as the others nodded in agreement. Except for Yoyo who just rolled over on the couch. Combo fiddled with some tuners and finally found the correct station.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! It's DJ Professa' K here! Giving you the four-one-one on the latest news in Tokyo-to! Today seems quite unusual… Nothing new seems to be going on ya'll…" Professor K sounded disappointed. The others shrugged. More dancing time for them.  
"Oh no! Oh no wait just a second ya'll! I just got some fresh information about some seriously sick shit goin down in Shibuya!" Professor K was getting excited. Everyone jumped up to attention and listened intently to Professor K. Yoyo was still asleep. He snored.

"Seems to be a Rudie on the run! On the run from Captain Onishima and his damn police force that is! Run Rudie! Ruuuuuun!" Professor K yelled.  
"Hmm…Don't believe I've ever heard of this Rudie before. Word is she's out-smarting the police with her mad skills on skates! This shit's outrageous and crazy!"

Everyone looked to each other, "Well, lets go check it out!" Beat pushed off the counter and tossed the now empty can in the trash. The others agreed. "Oh, and tag what you can while you're out. The police will be busy so we don't have much to worry about." Beat added before skating off. Everyone went their own separate ways. Except Yoyo who was now alone and STILL asleep on the couch. He jumped up.

"Huh? Where'd everyone go yo?" After a moment he shrugged and laid back down.


	2. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat2

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

~*Warning: Some Language and pure awesomesauceyness! HA*~

Chapter 2: To The Garage

Beat was finishing up a tag when he heard some yelling nearby. He looked across an abandoned street and through a giant gap between two buildings. He saw a girl perfectly grinding a rail. Her arms were spread at her side for balance. She put her left hand behind her back and flipped off the police chasing her.

"Catch me if you can bitches!" The girl laughed. She pounced off the rail and landed on the sidewalk. She cut through the gap with perfect speed and agility. Beat was amazed. He had definitely not seen her around here before. He was so shocked that he didn't realized she was leading the cops straight for him. She passed him at full speed. She stared at him and he, her as she passed him. The cops skidded to a halt. Beat realized he was in trouble now.

"Get him!" One of the police men yelled. Beat dropped his now empty can of spray paint and began skating behind the girl in hopes of getting away from the cops. She was fast, but Beat was faster. He caught up right behind the girl. The cops were shrinking further and further behind. Beat looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot them. They were gone. When he looked back in front of him the girl was gone too. He skidded to a halt then slowly skated around looking for her. He passed beside a closed video store and was heading toward another alley way. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed him. He didn't have time to think about fighting back when he was pulled into a tight space pressed up tightly against another person. He could tell the person was female because her chest was pressed up against his tightly. He tried to move back out to the streets but the girl grabbed him leaning against him pressing him against the wall. She covered his mouth with one freezing cold hand.

"Shhhh…they're coming." She whispered. Beat looked down and saw the girl from earlier. In the shadows he could still see her pretty well. Her beautiful blue eyes had dark shadows under them and she was pale…sickly pale. He knew now why her touch was so cold. She was visibly sick. As he observed the girl he heard angry voices. The police were coming out of the alley way that Beat almost went down. The girl shivered and relaxed her head against Beat's shoulders.

'Oh my god…please don't throw up on me…' Beat thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands absentmindedly on her waist in case he needed to move her away. The cops were arguing louder now moving closer. Shadows passed over Beat and the girl. The cops were passing them. After a few minutes everything was silent. The girl dropped her hand from Beats mouth and threw her head to the side and coughed. She pushed away from him out of the hiding spot and fell to the ground.

"Easy now!" Beat came out behind her and crouched beside her. He placed a gloved hand on her back softly.

The girl looked up at him, "I'm fine." She smiled. She was starting to sweat now.

"You don't look fine to me." Beat laughed. The girl smiled weakly before attempting to stand up. She looked as if she had been on the run for hours and pressing herself hard to avoid getting caught. On top of that she was obviously sick which was making things worse on her. She most likely wouldn't make it far without collapsing from exhaustion. She skated over to the video store wall and leaned against it. Beat was right, she wouldn't make it far.

"Here, let me…" Before Beat could finish the girl collapsed again. She hit her knees and fell forward. Beat jumped in front of her just in time to catch her before her head met the concrete sidewalk. He looked around. Still no one was around. He sighed and picked up the unconscious girl. She wasn't that heavy. He was going to take her back to the garage. He was sure that they had some medicine. He started skating off in the direction of the GG's garage. He saw a group of the others ahead. Corn and Gum saw him carrying a girl their way. They raced over.

"Dude! What happened?" Corn asked as he skidded to a halt in front of Beat.

"She just passed out." Beat explained all that had happened earlier with the being chased, her saving his neck by pulling him back before he skated right into the hands of the police, and her passing out.

"Let's hurry and get her back to the garage." Gum said. They all started off towards the garage.


	3. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat3

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

Chapter 3: Turning Out For The Better

~*Warning: Some Language and Pure Epic Awesomenessss LOLZ*~

Recap:

~*"Dude! What happened?" Corn asked as he skidded to a halt in front of Beat.

"She just passed out." Beat explained all that had happened earlier with the being chased, her saving his neck by pulling him back before he skated right into the hands of the police, and her passing out.

"Let's hurry and get her back to the garage." Gum said. They all started off towards the garage.*~

Yoyo stretched and yawned. He sat up and notice the others still weren't back. "What gives yo?" He stood up and walked toward the door. He saw everyone heading his way, "Hey guys where've you all---" Yoyo was ran over by everyone who seemed to be in a big hurry. He went face first into the floor. "Ugh…why me yo?"

"Sorry about that Yoyo." Corn laughed and skated over to him offering his hand. Yoyo took it and got up. Beat put the girl on the couch that Yoyo just got up from after taking off her backpack. Cube, Gum, Beat, Corn, Yoyo, Combo, and the others gathered around her.

"Who da hell is she?" Combo asked.

"I don't know…" Beat answered.

"Hey she's hot." Corn smirked. Beat and Yoyo hit him upside the head. "Ow! Just sayin'!" The girl coughed in her sleep.

The girl moved her head to the side and groaned. "I'll go get some medicine." Gum said. Her and Cube skated off. Everyone else watched the girl. She was so pale. She had a nose piercing, snake bites, a belly button piercing, a choker with charms hanging off it, and two other necklaces. She was wearing a pink zip up top that had short sleeves, a hood, and it exposed her mid section and the small of her back. Under that she had a small tight black tank top that went about half an inch lower than the short zip up hoodie type jacket. She was wearing shorts with leggings that went just above her knees under the shorts. There was a black studded belt over that. It was only in two of the belt loops so it would hang low without falling off. Her skates were different. Everyone noticed this. She had shredded stoppers on the front of them. They were the removable type.

Gum and Cube came back with some medicine. "She looks like she's come down with a fever now." Gum said as she touched the girls forehead. She was burning up. She measured out some medicine. "Beat hold her head up." Beat got down on his knees and held the girls head up as Gum poured the medicine down her throat. The girl didn't fuss she just swallowed it.

An hour or so passed. Everyone didn't seem to feel like dancing. They were too curious about the girl. They were grouped up a few feet away talking. Gum suggested they look inside her backpack for more information but Beat made it clear that they wouldn't do that. She'll wake up eventually.

"Who is she?" Yoyo shook his head. He's never met her before much less seen her. He would remember seeing someone like that.

"I don't know. But I'm curious as to why she wears stoppers on her skates." Beat looked to the others.

"That's just….weak!" Gum laughed. "Those kinds of skates aren't meant for stoppers."

* * *

Rhyme opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry but she saw people. She thought she had gotten caught for sure. Her head was spinning and she heard voices. They grew clearer as did her vision.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. But I'm curious as to why she wears stoppers on her skates."

"That's just….weak!" Rhyme heard laughter. "Those kinds of skates aren't meant for stoppers."

Rhyme blushed and grew annoyed. She sat up and glared at the people before her. "Excuse me." She yelled. She must have startled them because the majority of them jumped and gasped. They all looked at her. Rhyme saw the boy from before. His shades covered his eyes but she could tell he was just as surprised as the others. "I wear disposable stoppers for a reason." She glared at all of them. She didn't know where she was or who these people were. Most of all one of them laughed at her. She hated being laughed at. It really embarrassed her. They all stared at her. Either still in shock or waiting for an answer. "They are for tricks and quick stops. I could probably do things most of you couldn't do!" She was growing red in the face. "And it's not like I wear stoppers all the time." She shouted.

"Woah! Calm down chick." A girl skated forward facing her. She had short black hair a black long sleeve that exposed her mid section with a short sleeve gray shirt that also exposed her mid section but not as much as Rhyme's was exposed. She was wearing black jeans rolled up to just below her knees.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Where am I?" Rhyme's knees were wobbly and she fell back down on the couch. "Ugh…I don't feel so good…"

"We saved you. The least you could do is calm down." A dark guy moved forward beside Cube. He was holing a stereo on his left shoulder. A blond haired girl peeked from around him. The majority of her outfit was green and she looked guilty about something.

"Sorry…sorry…thanks. Whoever you guys are." Rhyme calmed down and leaned back against the back of the couch. Everyone moved closer to Rhyme now.

"So who are you?" a green haired guy moved forward and cautiously sat beside her. Rhyme looked at him a little confused. She was silent for a moment, as was everyone else. They were all listening, waiting for her to reply. It was like they were all holding their breath.

"They call me Rhyme." Rhyme answered him finally. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Yoyo." The green haired boy who sat beside her answered. "That's cube," He pointed to the black haired girl. "Combo," He pointed to the guy with the stereo. "Gum," He pointed to the girl behind Combo. "Beat," He pointed to the guy who she helped earlier. "Boogie," he pointed to a dark chick with her boobs nearly popping out of her top. Her hair was in corn rows and she wore a headband. "Tab," he pointed to a guy with long hair and a blue beanie covering his eyes. He looked like he was wearing a onesie. "And where is…" Yoyo didn't get to finish. Someone jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the other side of Rhyme.

"And I'm Corn." Rhyme nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked and saw another boy on her other side. He looked like his name. He was tall and his hat made his head look corn shaped.

"Well….it's nice to meet you guys. How did I get here?" Rhyme was still puzzled.

"Beat brought you here." Corn pointed to Beat. He was the furthest away and he was still quiet. He only looked up when Corn said his name. He was…interesting. Rhyme thought. He had some crazy looking head phones.

"I don't remember him bringing me here." Rhyme rubbed her head.

"You passed out yo." Yoyo explained.

"That must explain why I feel so sick." Rhyme groaned. "But…thanks Beat." She looked up to Beat and smiled.

Beat skated over to her and knocked Corn aside then sat beside her.

"Hey! Wait! Beat!" Corn griped as he was knocked aside.

"What were you running from the police for girl?" Beat asked.

Rhyme was struck with annoyance now. She remembered the cops chasing her, "I don't even know! I was just skating along….then BOOM! They show up! Then they started chasing me!"

"Were you tagging or something?" Beat asked curiously. She didn't look like the type to go around tagging.

"Yeah…but that was way before the cops found me! They wouldn't have known if it was me or not." Rhyme crossed her arms and huffed.

"Yeah…the Rokkaku police here are fucked up badly." Beat sighed. Though he was pleased that he knew she tagged. "A mega corporate enterprise has taken over the districts of our city and their leader is now the mayor of Tokyo. They are oppressing our freedom of speech and expression, also forcing other gang members to give up their territory using the corrupt police force. But we are going to stop this. We wont let them take our territory."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Rhyme shook her head, "Fuckin' douche bags." She hated that for them. To have their freedom of expression and speech taken away. Of course she would fight back if anyone ever tried to silence her like that. Just thinking about it now made her blood boil.

"Where are you from?" Beat asked.

"Huh?" Rhyme snapped back to attention. She was sure it was obvious she wasn't from around here. " Oh…I'm not even from Tokyo…I was raised near the coast but things changed and I ended up here."

"What kind of things changed?" Corn asked from around Beat.

"Lots of things." Rhyme mumbled and looked away. "But it doesn't matter. I left and hitchhiked here. I like it here and I was planning on staying."

"Where do you live?" Cube asked.

"Uhhhh…" Rhyme blushed and looked to the floor. "I…"

"Guys lets not over take her with so many questions." Beat said.

"No…I mean it's just a little embarrassing." Rhyme gave a nervous laugh. "I broke into an abandoned building and pretty much stayed there…"

"How did you eat?" Gum asked getting close to Rhyme's face.

"Gum…" Beat warned.

"I did work a few odd jobs for some nice old folks." Rhyme shrugged, "They gave me a bit of money and I made it last. But they moved a few days ago."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Combo asked.

"I don't really know…"

Everyone started mumbling and asking questions at the same time. Rhyme looked from one person to the next and her eyes grew wide. She felt a little claustrophobic.

"GUYS!" Beat yelled.

"Why don't you join the GG's?" Yoyo said right after Beat yelled.

"Huh? Join the who?" Rhyme questioned.

"Yeah! Why don't you join us! DJ Professa' K said that you got some mad skills. We could use someone like you yo!" Corn popped up from the other side of Beat again.

"Who said I had mad skills? What are GG's?" It was Rhyme's turn to ask the questions.

"We are the GG's!" Gum cheered. "And DJ Professor K owns a pirated radio station. He knows everything that goes on in Tokyo! He obviously heard about you."

"Guys! She's probably got plans of her own. She wouldn't want to join us." Beat was trying to calm everyone down.

"No…no. I don't have plans. It would be cool to join."

"I don't know guys…does she have skills? Anyone can out smart them shit faced police. Maybe everyone was over exaggerating." Boogie explained.

"How can I prove I got skills then?" Rhyme asked

Boogie looked to everyone, "A game of Tag." She said simply. "Everyone against you. It will last thirty minutes. It will depend on who catches you if you make it or not."

Everyone looked to each other and nodded in agreement. Rhyme smirked, "Sounds good to me!"

"Tomorrow. Bright and early then." Beat said standing up. "You can sleep on the couch for now. If you win you'll get your own room. But be ready." Beat looked to the clock on the wall. "It's late everyone get some rest for tomorrow. Especially you Rhyme." Beat smirked. "You're going to need it." Rhyme smirked back and nodded. Things were turning out for the better Rhyme thought to herself. She was getting excited.


	4. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat4

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

Chapter 4: Chase In The Streets

~*Warning: Some Language and Pure Epic Awesomesaucesomeness LOLZ*~

Recap:

~*"Tomorrow. Bright and early then." Beat said standing up. "You can sleep on the couch for now. If you win you'll get your own room. But be ready." Beat looked to the clock on the wall. "It's late everyone get some rest for tomorrow. Especially you Rhyme." Beat smirked. "You're going to need it." Rhyme smirked back and nodded. Things were turning out for the better Rhyme thought to herself. She was getting excited. *~

The next morning Rhyme rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. "Ugh…" She was tangled in some blankets.

"Finally up sunshine?"

Rhyme jumped up to her feet now still wrapped in the blanket. Out of reflex she held one bare foot in the air ready to kick at something and her arms in a defensive position around her face. Her hair was in a mess and she was still drowsy. She saw Beat leaned against a wall. She dropped her fighting position and hopped around untangling herself from the blanket. She was dressed in some short shorts and a tank top that Boogie let her borrow. "Thanks for the heart attack." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." Beat laughed. He pushed off and walked over.

"Everyone still asleep?"

"Yep."

"Why are you still up?"

"I usually get up this early."

"Oh…Where's the shower?" Rhyme asked as she stretched her arms above her head. She yawned.

Beat pointed down a hall. "Down that way. Here are your clothes." Beat tossed her, her neatly folded clothes then walked over to the makeshift kitchen area. There was a table and a refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can drink. "I'm about to make me some breakfast. Want some?" He didn't even look up when he asked.

"Huh? Sure that would be great!" Rhyme smiled. "I appreciate it!"

"Don't mention it." Beat shrugged. "Just hurry and get a shower." Rhyme didn't need to be told twice. She ran off to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. A while later she came out looking refreshed and relaxed. Her hair was still a little damp but it would dry eventually. She was back in her normal clothes. They were clean and fresh too! That made Rhyme feel on air. She pranced off to the kitchen. Beat had already made breakfast and ate his. He was now relaxed on the couch. There were some eggs, bacon, and a pancake left on a plate. Rhyme almost had tears in her eyes from joy. It's been so long since she had pancakes or BACON! She attacked the plate and quickly finished it. She pranced over to Beat and wrapped her arms around him from behind the couch. "Thank you! That was the best breakfast I've had in forever!"

Beat was taken by surprise with the hug. "Ah!? Oh uh yeah…glad you liked." He relaxed a little. "You ready for the race?"

"I believe I am. I feel great! I think I'm going to kick everyone's asses." Rhyme laughed. Beat shifted a little and moved his head back so he could look up at her.

"You think so?" He smirked.

"I know so!" Rhyme stuck her tongue out.

"Come on guys you just met! Dudes, no making out." Corn, Yoyo, and Boogie were walking into the garage 'living room'. Corn yawned, Yoyo rubbed his eyes, and Boogie was still in her night clothes and hair rollers. Rhyme realized the position her and Beat was currently in. It didn't look that bad. They were obviously wanting to tease her.

"But I like him." Rhyme joked and laughed hugging him tighter against her. She hoped that her laughing made it clear that it was only a joke. Beat just shook his head and smiled like he was used to being teased like that.

Everyone finally woke up, got dressed, and ate. They were all now gathered up talking and listening to music. Yoyo eventually told Rhyme that Gum was the one who laughed at her but she didn't mean anything mean by it. Rhyme just shook her head. Though her, Yoyo, Beat, and Corn hit it off pretty well she was still a little distant from the others for now. Boogie finally quieted everyone down and turned off the music.

"Guys…it's time." Everyone looked to Rhyme who was conversating with Corn and Yoyo on the couch. She gulped at the ominous silence that now filled the room.

"Everyone get ready and get outside." Boogie added before pulling Rhyme up from the couch and was now dragging her outside. The others quickly followed. They didn't need to get ready, for they were already prepared.

"Ok listen up chick." Boogie and the others stood in front of the garage facing Rhyme. Rhyme looked to them all, "You got thirty minutes to avoid us. Whether you become one of us depends on if you get caught and who you are caught by. Rules are no rules. Anything goes."

"Ok gotcha." Rhyme felt her stomach do flip flops.

"We are going to give you a…" Boogie thought for a moment, "Two minute head start."

"Ok."

"Starting ten seconds ago."

"AH!" Rhyme shot off in a random direction. She went through a few alley ways and down some streets. She was surprised they were all abandoned. She paused for a moment and pulled out her Ipod. She had this thing when she was back on the coast. It was loaded with all her favorites. She liked skating to music. She flipped through the songs until she found one.

'I'm sitting in a room

Made up of only big white walls

And in the halls

There are people looking through

The win…the window

Though they know exactly what we're here for

don't look up just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be'

Rhyme skated around for a bit. She knew her two minute head start was over. She stuck her thumbs in her shorts pockets and rolled along waiting. She wasn't going to hide. What fun would that be? She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She spun around and saw boogie heading straight for her.

"Oh shit!" Rhyme didn't hesitate to jump out of Boogie's reach and start skating away. She smiled. Almost getting caught really woke her up and gave her a thrill. She couldn't wait for the others to find her. Boogie was still close behind her. Rhyme was nodding along with the music without a care in the world.. Lucky for her, Boogie was kind of slow. Or so Rhyme thought. Before Rhyme knew it Gum and Cube popped out of nowhere right in front of her blocking her path. Cube was the first to make a move. She raced forward and attempted to grab Rhyme. Rhyme avoided her easily by sliding onto her padded knees and twisting around Cube. It was something like a football move to avoid getting tackled only on ones knees. It was a real 'smooth move'. Rhyme hopped back up on her feet and pushed off. Cube didn't turn around quick enough to grab Rhyme as she started off again. Gum was waiting right after Cube.

"Oh…I'm going to enjoy this.." Rhyme hesitated.

'You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have'

Rhyme pushed off at full speed. She was going to show Gum that she didn't need stoppers to beat her. Gum had her hands to her side ready to grab Rhyme if she tried to go one way or the other. Rhyme was heading straight for Gum. Gum hesitated confused at Rhyme's actions.

'Anything goes.' Rhyme thought to herself as she crouched down and skidded between Gums legs.

'It's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide

Cause this is your night so smile'

Rhyme smirked and held her arms out knocking Gum's legs out from under her sending her falling forward on the asphalt. Rhyme didn't miss a beat as she jumped up and skated off taking a minute to look back at Gum on the ground.

'Cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style'

Rhyme escaped down another alley way. She looked back and made sure that the three girls weren't behind her. She relaxed a little but her relaxation time didn't last long for Yoyo appeared at the end of the alley way. She turned around in an attempt to escape the other way but she saw Corn coming from there!

'If you let me I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions

Separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight'

Rhyme gulped. She didn't know which way to go now. Yoyo was smirking and Corn had a smug look about his face. Rhyme sighed and shrugged. 'Goin' for the short one!' She raced toward Yoyo who just stood there. Rhyme was confused then slammed on her stoppers skidding to a halt on her tip toes skillfully. She looked back just in time to see Corn coming at her full steam. She had only two seconds to react before he grabbed her. Rhyme instantly cut into a split; one leg in front of her, one in back. Corn missed her by mere centimeters.

'Don't look up just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be in now

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have'

'How did he do that!?' Rhyme was wide-eyed. She slid back up from her split and watched as Corn skidded to a halt beside Yoyo. He shrugged. Yoyo looked like he was laughing. Rhyme must look completely stupid. At least Yoyo laughing at her didn't bother her that much she would probably agree that she looked pretty dumb about right now. She just shrugged back.

'It's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide

This is your night so smile'

Rhyme turned from them now that the other exit was empty but to her surprise she saw Tab turn a corner.

'Crap!' Rhyme thought. That was her only escape. She looked around now the three guys were coming in closer. She frantically looked around and saw a fire escape. She didn't know if she could reach it but it was worth a shot. She raced toward Tab and jumped in the air grabbing onto the ladder that was only halfway down. She pulled herself up as quick as she could. The guys below were gaining and most likely going to attempt to pull her back down. When she was able to pull her feet up and use them to climb Rhyme placed her stoppers on the railing so she could quickly climb up the ladder without slipping. She reached the landing and climbed on it.

'Yeah yeah you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Rhyme stuck her tongue out at the boys below. They didn't put up much of a fight. She raced to the top of the building and swung her legs over. She skated to the edge of the building and looked around. It was a beautiful sight. She smiled and let the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning back around and skating off before the boys decided to man up and really try and catch her. She jumped off the building and grinded along a telephone wire. A ways down the street she felt it was safe so she climbed down from a telephone pole and hit the sidewalk.

'Yeah yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk in

I said let's see you walk in'

Not even two seconds after Rhyme hit the sidewalk Combo came racing down the street. When he saw her he smirked and changed course in her direction. Rhyme was afraid that if he did catch her he would crush her. She raced away from the wall of muscle that was close behind her. He was pretty fast for a big guy carrying a stereo. She jumped in the middle of the street and started skating backwards to keep an eye on him. Suddenly, the others started showing up around him. They came from the alley ways.

"GEEZ!" Rhyme was wide-eyed. She knew they weren't going to hurt her or anything but still she wanted to be in the gang so she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

'Yeah yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk in

I said let's see you walk in'

She stood on her tip toes and started sliding backwards on her stoppers, sparks flew from them. The rubber must have already worn down to the bolt so now it was taking her longer to slow down. She was planning on going straight through them all. She could use each of them to her advantage if she needed. Hopefully she wouldn't get caught. She was still sliding backwards as she concocted her plan.

'It's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide

You're oh oh open wide

You're oh oh open wide'

Rhyme felt herself back into something. 'A wall?' She thought. She felt something wrap around her just below her chest. She looked down and saw arms.

"Shit….!" she cried and looked up into the face of Beat. She pouted and glared at him.

'Cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style'

"Gotcha." Beat smirked, "You lose." The others reached finally reached them and skidded to a halt.

"Good show yo!" Yoyo held his hand up for a high five from Rhyme but she just glared to the ground. "Or not…yo." He dropped his hand and sweat dropped. Boogie made her way to the front and grabbed Combo's hand looking at his watch.

"Lucky for you its been thirty five minutes," Rhyme looked up wide-eyed, "But you still got caught." Rhyme dropped her wide-eyed expression into a pout again. Beat still had his arms around her. She tried to move out of his grip but he only held her tighter against him. She sweatdropped and stopped struggling. Boogie looked to the other guys. "What do you guys think?" Rhyme looked to all of them. Gum was the only one who looked pretty mad about something. Rhyme knew why. She smiled sheepishly remembering how she knocked Gum on her face and left her. Rhyme saw her knee wrapped up.

'oops.' She knew who was probably going to vote against her.

"Yo I'm all for her joining!" Yoyo said excitedly.

"Same here!" Corn nodded.

Tab nodded his head.

"She's got some skills. I like her." Cube replied.

Combo shrugged, "She seems ok so far."

Rhyme looked up wide eyed. That was five for her so far. Boogie nodded, "She does got some nice skills. I like her too."

All eyes were on Gum now, "…" She was silent for a moment. Rhyme's heart was pounding against her rib cage. Finally, Gum smiled, "She's good. We need someone like her." Rhyme finally breathed. She didn't even realize she had held her breath for so long. Boogie nodded then looked behind Rhyme to Beat. It was clear that his decision would determine if she would become one of them. Rhyme turned around in his arms and looked to him. She couldn't see his eyes because of the light glare that was over his shades. She gulped down the knot in her throat and waited anxiously.

"Looks like we got us a new member." Everyone cheered. Rhyme smiled widely and tackled him with a hug. Lucky for him being so skilled on skates he didn't fall backwards. "Lets get back to the garage. We need to celebrate."


	5. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat5

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

Ch 5: Party and Games

~*Warning: Some languange and Pure awesomesaucyness :D LOLZ*~

Recap:

~*She didn't even realize she had held her breath for so long. Boogie nodded then looked behind Rhyme to Beat. It was clear that his decision would determine if she would become one of them. Rhyme turned around in his arms and looked to him. She couldn't see his eyes because of the light glare that was over his shades. She gulped down the knot in her throat and waited anxiously.

"Looks like we got us a new member." Everyone cheered. Rhyme smiled widely and tackled him with a hug. Lucky for him being so skilled on skates he didn't fall backwards. "Lets get back to the garage. We need to celebrate." *~

Everyone made it back to the garage around noon and started to party. Beat sat to the right of Rhyme and Yoyo to her left. Everyone was close by watching as she showed them pictures of her art work. She explained that she always took pictures of her graffiti after finishing it. They were really good. Half of them were words or phrases and the others were actual pictures or scenes. They found out that she could draw too. She designs her artwork before actually completing it on a wall. But it honestly depended on how she felt. She could randomly work something up in her brain and put it on a wall then and there.

They partied till it was dark outside and still continued. Gum was dancing with some of the others but Rhyme was still in the same spot she first sat in and didn't move to get up and dance. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer, she just didn't feel like it for some reason. She hated when this happened, one minute she would be all hyper and excited next she would be deep, thoughtful, and quiet. She had taken her skates off and had her feet on the couch and she was hugging her knees, just watching everyone.

"Why don't you join in?" Yoyo asked from beside her. He continuously switched from dancing to sitting beside her then back to dancing. Beat got up to get a drink.

"Huh?" Rhyme shook her head, "Nah, I might later." She shrugged.

"Anything wrong?"

"No." She laughed, "Everything's fine."

"Ok?" Yoyo obviously didn't believe it but didn't want to press her. Rhyme put her feet down on the floor and smiled at him to let him know she was telling the truth.

"So…is this all you guys do?"

"Yep pretty much." He sighed and leaned back. Yoyo saw Gum and Boogie talking and looking over to Rhyme. 'What are they planning?' Yoyo wondered. Beat came back over and sat beside Rhyme.

"Welcome back." She said looking over to him and smiling.

"Thanks." he said leaning back and relaxing. "Enjoying yourself?"

"So far so good." She laughed. She really was having a good time but she liked being beside Beat the most. Maybe it was just because he was the first person she met out of everyone and she felt more comfortable around him. Yoyo too, she and him really hit it off fast. They were like long lost best friends. "I cant wait to start decorating my room." She said with wide, excited eyes.

"I bet." Beat laughed. He saw Gum and Boogie walking over. 'What now?' he thought to himself.

"Hey Rhyme, Why aren't you joining in on the fun?" Gum questioned.

"Oh, well I was just….I don't feel like dancing right now." Rhyme laughed and held up a hand in defense. "I was just talking to Yoyo and Beat."

"I think it's time you get involved. Maybe we should play a game." Gum suggested.

"Oh…games? What kind?" Rhyme was a little afraid of this. She wasn't really that good with games and truthfully she was a little tired.

"I'm not sure…" Gum said thoughtfully. She crossed her arms then pulled her left hand up placing her index finger to her lips.

"I got an idea!" Boogie said jumping around a little. Her chest bounced and jiggled even after she stopped. Rhyme thought it was gross and made a face, " How about 'Landmines'?"

"Boogie no! That's just cruel." Beat didn't think that would be a wise idea but he still smiled.

"Whats landmines?" Rhyme asked still confused. A few of the GG's stared at her like she was crazy except Yoyo because he was just as clueless.

"It's a game that involves alcohol." Boogie explained, "You pour beer into a glass, then spin the quarter, after that you must chug the beer and pick up the quarter with your index and middle finger before it stops spinning, if you fail to finish the beer or mess up picking up the quarter then you have to go again.

When someone finishes their beer they use the can as a "landmine", meaning when someone else goes they can slam the can on that person's quarter, causing them to go again, and the can stays on that spot on the table. This process continues to go around."

"But I don't drink…" Rhyme said quietly. Gum, Combo, Tab, Corn, and Boogie gave her a are-you-serious stare. Rhyme just blushed.

"Well you're about to have your first alcoholic drink." Boogie smirked. Rhyme obviously didn't have a say so. She didn't want to be peer pressured like that but tried not to look uncomfortable.

"Guys you don't need to peer pressure her like that." Yoyo put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Rhyme appreciated it.

"Naw, naw…she's gotta do it. It's going to be…kind of like an initiation." Boogie explained giving her explanation a little attitude.

"Well…" Rhyme sighed giving up, "I…I guess…" She looked to Beat. He was just quiet and relaxed against the back of the couch with his arms behind his head. Rhyme had a bad feeling. She bit her bottom lip and looked to Yoyo who had an equally distressed expression even though he had his shades on.

Finally everything was set up and everyone was in a tight circle on the floor. Everyone had a medium size cup in front of them halfway filled with alcohol. Rhyme looked really nervous and this time wasn't trying to hide it.

"Come on relax. You'll enjoy this." Boogie assured her and patted Rhyme's face from across the circle. Rhyme gave her a crazy look, Boogie just laughed. Rhyme sat in between Beat and Yoyo yet again. She felt more comfortable like that.

"Ok you guys ready?" Boogie looked around. Everyone nodded except Rhyme. "Ok! Here we go! I'll start." Boogie spun the quarter around in the middle of the floor and grabbed her drink. She began chugging it down. She slammed the cup down and grabbed the quarter. "Ok…Combo you're next." Combo did the same thing except Boogie tried to slam her cup down on the quarter to make him mess up. Luckily Combo got it just in time.

"Beat, your turn." Combo smirked. Beat sighed and grabbed his drink.

"Ok." Beat said as soon as he was ready. Boogie spun the quarter and Beat took the drink in less than three swallows. Combo and Boogie went for the quarter with their cups but Beat grabbed it and had his hand almost crushed under them. He laughed and held up the quarter, "Too slow. Rhyme your turn." Beat looked to Rhyme and gave her a confident smile. She blushed. They have obviously been playing this game for a while. They were all so good at it.

"Ok Rhyme you ready?" Boogie asked as she took the quarter from Beat.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" She muttered. A few of the others laughed and waited.

"OK go!" Boogie spun the quarter. Rhyme held her nose and swallowed quickly trying not to taste it but she still could. She almost spat it all back up but unfortunately kept it down. She heard the quarter spinning faster then silence. She didn't even finish her drink.

"Uh oh! Looks like we gotta fill it back up and try again! The quarter stopped spinning." Boogie grabbed the cup from Rhyme and filled it up. Rhyme felt dizzy and sick, the alcohol tasted disgusting. Boogie handed her the cup back. It was past the halfway mark but Rhyme didn't say anything. Boogie spun the quarter again and Rhyme started chugging. Once again she didn't finish it all. Boogie filled it back up and handed it to her for her to try again. Finally, Rhyme finished it and went for the quarter but a bunch of cups knocked her hand out of the way and stopped the quarter. The main person doing it was Beat.

"Shit!" Rhyme yelled and glared at him.

Everyone laughed but her, "Ok try again!" Boogie filled her cup up again. Yoyo just watched from beside halfway glad it was still her turn but partly felling bad for Rhyme. Rhyme tried again and finally got the quarter. She hiccupped, smacked her lips, and made a disgusted face. Yoyo groaned, he's had alcohol a few times before but something told him that tonight it was going to be a lot.

Rhyme gagged, covered her mouth and shook her head. "That's so disgusting…."

"You'll get used to it." Beat laughed. They continued the game until everyone was drunk and then Gum decided to play another game. She was really messed up, "Dudes…haha…let's play truth er dare." She had a cup of alcohol in one hand and her other arm was wrapped around corn.

"Haha good idea Gum!" Corn nodded and so did the others. Rhyme was looking a little green with a red tint to her cheeks. She just wanted to go to sleep. Beat groaned and held his face, "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" All the girls, excluding Rhyme, cheered.

Cube was sitting beside Rhyme, "You ok? You don't look so good." Cube patted Rhyme on the back.

"Ugh…" Was all Rhyme could say before falling over on Yoyo. Cube laughed and helped Yoyo sit her back up.

"Ok…ok I'll start." Gum swayed around a little bit and stared at everyone through half-closed lids. "Uhhhh….Boogie truth or dare?"

"Dare baby." Boogie snorted.

"Flash everyone!" Gum laughed. Rhyme had a split second to cover her eyes and Yoyo's eyes with her free hand.

"Dayum…." She heard Combo say.

"That's right and they are one hundred percent real." Boogie laughed. "Ok my turn." Rhyme still had her eyes covered. Yoyo patted her hand that she had over his eyes and she removed it. Rhyme saw Boogie looking at her. 'Uh-oh…' she thought.

"Rhyme!" Boogie yelled. Rhyme jumped.

"WHAT!?" Rhyme yelled back.

"Truth…" Boogie paused, "Or dare…"

Rhyme wasn't stupid, "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy…or had sex?"

Rhyme could feel her face turning red. Of course she hasn't. She felt all eyes on her and it was making her very uncomfortable and causing her to blush more, "N-no…" She mumbled. Boogie laughed and nodded.

"Your turn."

Rhyme turned to Yoyo and continued the game. Yoyo said dare and Rhyme made him stand on his head for five minutes. Yoyo then continued with the others. No one else called on Rhyme for a while so she sat back and leaned against the couch almost falling asleep. Her head was leaning to the side on her shoulder and she closed her eyes. She was almost there…almost asleep until someone shook her awake. It was Cube. "Yo…Rhyme my turn. Truth or Dare." Rhyme wanted to punch Cube then and there, "Dare!" She almost screamed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired and now she was a little irritable, "This is my last one then I'm going to bed."

"Kiss Beat."

Rhyme's head shot up. The room filled with silence after a few gasps and whispers. Beat didn't even say anything he just sat up. He was leaned up against a pillar that was in the middle of the garage. His mouth was opened a little but his expression was still blank and hidden behind his shades. Rhyme saw a red tint across his face but she was sure that wasn't from a blush. He wasn't to far from Rhyme but she still didn't move. Everyone was watching her now. She stared at Beat for a minute with her mouth still slightly open and finally crawled over to him slowly. She neared him and placed her hands on the smooth pillar on either side of his face and leaned in. Beat leaned forward now hoping to meet her lips but nothing happened. Rhyme passed out sliding against his body right in his lap before their lips could touch. Everyone, who seemed to have been holding their breath, let out a disappointed sigh. Beat just gave a faint smile and patted her head softly.


	6. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat6

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

Ch. 6: Get A Job

~*Warning: Some Language and PURE AWESOME TO THE SAUCEY NESS!!LOLZ*~

RECAP:

~*"Kiss Beat."

Rhyme's head shot up. The room filled with silence after a few gasps and whispers. Beat didn't even say anything he just sat up. He was leaned up against a pillar that was in the middle of the garage. His mouth was opened a little but his expression was still blank and hidden behind his shades. Rhyme saw a red tint across his face but she was sure that wasn't from a blush. He wasn't to far from Rhyme but she still didn't move. Everyone was watching her now. She stared at Beat for a minute with her mouth still slightly open and finally crawled over to him slowly. She neared him and placed her hands on the smooth pillar on either side of his face and leaned in. Beat leaned forward now hoping to meet her lips but nothing happened. Rhyme passed out sliding against his body right in his lap before their lips could touch. Everyone, who seemed to have been holding their breath, let out a disappointed sigh. Beat just gave a faint smile and patted her head softly.*~

Rhyme leapt out of bed and busted down the door to the room she was in. She didn't even realize she was in a room. She held her mouth and skidded to a halt in the hallway. She saw the bathroom and her eyes grew wide. She raced for it just as Beat came out of his room which was beside hers. She nearly knocked him over as she flew to the bathroom.

"Woah…" Beat jumped back just as she ran by. She disappeared into the bathroom and the next thing he heard was her heaving her guts up.

"BLAEHH…"

Beat walked over to the bathroom and peeked in. Rhyme was on her knees over the toilet holding her hair back. "Rough night?" he laughed leaning against the door frame.

Rhyme let go of her hair with her right hand and extended it behind her without completely turning to Beat and flipped him off, "Fuck y---" She grabbed her hair again as she started gagging. Beat laughed again then walked over to her and held her hair back until she was finished. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth off with a wet towel that Beat gave her.

"Here…we have loads of extras." he handed her a green tooth brush still in plastic.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. Beat walked out to the kitchen as Rhyme freshened up. He was working on breakfast when she came in holding her head. "I hate you all so much right now…never…ever never ever…will that ever happen again." She plopped down in a chair and rested her head on the small table.

Beat laughed again and tossed a pop tart on the table for her. "Do you even remember last night?"

"All I remember is losing a few games and then everything after that is still kind of fuzzy…" Rhyme lifted her head and rubbed her temple while grabbing the pop tart with her other hand. "I don't even know how the hell I'm still awake!" She bit into the pop tart.

"Would you like me to tell you what happened?" Beat smirked.

"Uh sure…not sure that I want to hear it but-"

"You did a strip tease and gave all the guys lap dances."

"THE FUCK!!?" Rhyme jumped up in complete shock. She would never do that! Drunk or sober! "You're lying!"

"You're right I am." Beat laughed, "But that was funny."

"I'll show you funny…" Rhyme abandoned her pop tart on the table and stalked over to Beat who was backing away from her.

"Ok come on…chill out. It was just a joke."

"GRRR!" Rhyme jumped at him but he moved just in time. They started jumping around the room attacking each other and laughing.

"Stop flirting…"

Rhyme and Beat stopped but Rhyme got a good swing at his arm before she called it quits.

"Morning Gum." Beat said as he glared at Rhyme while rubbing his throbbing arm. Rhyme huffed and crossed her arms facing away from him.

"Well…I'm up. What was it that was so important that I had to get up at the butt crack of dawn to do…" Gum rubbed her eyes irritably. She was dressed a little different today. A nice shirt and some jeans. She looked completely different.

"It's noon Gum…" Beat corrected her, "And I need you to take Rhyme here shopping for at least four nice outfits."

"What? Why?" Rhyme turned and faced him.

"Because, you gotta get a job." Beat explained, "How do you think we get all our nice stuff much less survive?"

"Awh…" Rhyme mumbled but nodded, "Ok…" Get a job? This wasn't exactly what she expected but she should have known. I mean someone had to bring in the money for food and supplies. She wondered where she was going to get a job, "Where exactly am I going to get a job?"

"You'll see. I work there too. Lucky for you someone got fired recently so there's a spot open. I'm going to call work after you guys leave and get him to hold it for an interview with you before he gives it away." Rhyme was too surprised to speak. She was honored that they were going through so much trouble for her. She just stared at them wide-eyed and slack jawed. She even blushed a little embarrassed. She felt bad. "Don't feel bad. We've all had to help our new members." Beat put his hand under her chin and closed her mouth. "Now go on you two we've all got work to be done." Gum pulled Rhyme along.

"By Beat! And thanks!" Was all Rhyme got to say before getting dragged out of the Garage.

Gum and Rhyme went to Shibuya to shop. They didn't wear their skates because they were being incognito by trying to blend into the crowd. Both girls have walked through at least ten different stores looking for clothes before they found some outfits for her. They were having a good time but Rhyme was getting tired of shopping so they called it quits and decided to go eat before they went back to the garage.

"So…How do you like it so far?" Gum asked after they ordered their food and got settled in their seat. They both picked a cute nearby café to eat at.

"I like it a lot!" Rhyme replied while smiling. Her eyes got all starry. She indeed loved it. "It's got to be the best thing to happen to me in forever." She put her elbows on the table and relaxed her head in her hands. Gum just nodded and giggled.

"What about Beat?" Gum asked curiously.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you interested?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rhyme cocked an eyebrow.

"Just curious."

"Why? Do you like him?"

"No, I don't. It's just I was going to say don't waste your time with him. He's…complicated."

"So you asked him out and he said no?" Rhyme laughed.

"That's got nothing to do with this." Gum hissed and Rhyme swore she saw a forked tongue.

"Yes it does." Rhyme continued giggling and finally Gum joined in on the laughter.

"Well yeah, but it's ok. I don't care there are others." Gum sniffed and crossed her arms. Rhyme just shook her head. She at least didn't have to answer her question. The waiter finally brought their food over and they began eating. Gum randomly brought up topics to keep them talking and they talked and laughed the whole time. Gum wasn't that bad, Rhyme thought, She was pretty cool.

"Oh wow." Gum looked to a clock on the wall, "We gotta split and get back to the garage. It's almost five and you gotta get ready for your interview!" Gum jumped up from the table and tossed down a tip for the waiter. Rhyme grabbed the bags and followed after her as they hurried out.

"You guys are late." Beat was waiting for them in the garage. He was alone except for Yoyo who was passed out on the couch. They were both in different clothes. Yoyo was in black khakis and a white button up. So was Beat but he still wore his headphones and shades.

"Sorry. Guess we got a little carried away." Gum laughed behind her hand.

"No time to chat. Hurry and get ready. We need to go in ten minutes." Beat walked around the living room with a back pack on his shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" Rhyme asked.

"Work. Enough chit chat! Get to it. Make sure to bring your skates and your backpack out when you finish." Beat was rushing her. Rhyme ran off to her room and began changing. She pulled on a skin tight white top that had an 'O' cut in the back of it that only shown half her shoulder blades. It fit perfectly over her dark blue jeans. She stretched and walked around making the clothes stretch and become more comfortable for her. Then she added a little bit of jewelry and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked simple but it worked. She grabbed her skates and walked out to saw the others still in the living room. Gum was leaving for her job and gave a good luck wave. Rhyme returned the wave as Gum left the room.

"How's this?"

"It's good…" Beat walked over, "Except you need to take out all the piercings." Beat went to touch her lip ring and ended up shocking Rhyme.

"AGHAH!!" Rhyme jumped back and started rubbing her now numb lip.

"My bad, my bad." Beat laughed and shook his throbbing hand. "Well lets get going. We got to hurry. Now take those out while I get Yoyo up." Beat stuffed her skates into her backpack. The one he was carrying must have his and Yoyo's. He turned away from her as she began pulling out her piercings to get Yoyo. Beat pushed the back of the couch tipping it over a little and made Yoyo roll off onto the floor.

"Geez yo! What was that for yo!!" Yoyo jumped up and yelled at Beat.

"You were asleep." Beat shrugged.

"Yeah I was-Hey who is this?" Yoyo asked pointing to Rhyme.

"Dude…Yoyo it's me. Rhyme."

"No way! You look so different!"

"Yeah, I guess." Rhyme rolled her eyes. She probably looked as simple as simple could get. She picked up her backpack

"Well you look nice." Yoyo shrugged. Before Rhyme could tell him thanks Beat was on them.

"Guys enough. Lets go! come on. Yoyo if you're late again you're going to end up getting dish duty!" Beat began pushing them out.

"YESH!!" Yoyo ran out the door. He obviously didn't like dish duty.

"So where exactly do you work? Yoyo works with you?" Rhymed asked as both her and Beat walked out. Beat paused to lock the door and put the key in his pocket.

"We work at a restaurant and yes Yoyo does work with me."

"What kind of restaurant?"

"The kind you eat at."

"You know…your sarcasms going to get you hurt one day."

Beat just laughed. "It's a nice five star restaurant where rich people go. You get good tips. The manager is a great guy and he hired me then he hired Yoyo and now he wants to meet you. He likes helping kids like us with no jobs. The thing is he doesn't know who we are. He always talks about how awful the rudies are and how much he hates them but he doesn't blame them so don't let that get to you when you hear him talking about it. He thinks you are an orphan that we are helping."

"Ah… Oh! That reminds me! What is a rudie?" Rhyme asked.

"Oh, it's a term for young people who roam the streets spraying and skating as a means of self expression."

"How could someone not like that?" Rhyme smirked.

"Guys! You were just complaining to me! Hurry up!" Yoyo waited for them, "I'm not going to be doing the dishes!" He whined. Beat and Rhyme picked up the pace and they continued on walking.

Finally they appeared in front of a grand building. It was white and decorated with fancy signs with elegant words that were almost hard to read. All in all it was a very nice restaurant. Rhyme felt a little bit underdressed. She looked to Beat and did a double take. He had taken his headphones and shades off and put them into his backpack. He didn't even look like the Beat she met two days ago. He looked completely different. She tried not to stare and gawk at him.

"OK so listen you-Why are you staring at me like that?" He was running his fingers through his short red hair.

"Huh?" Rhyme looked away, "Er nothing!" She blushed, "I'm listening?" She covered up her nervousness with a cough.

"His name is Mr. Moyota. Just act a little professional." He put his hand on her back and pushed her forward. "Remember…you're an orphan who knows nothing about gangs or tagging. You're a simple, regular, boring girl. Not to much difference so it shouldn't be to hard." Rhyme huffed and turned around punching Beat in the arm. "OW! I was joking!" Beat glared at her. Rhyme couldn't feel mad for long because Beats blue eyes were just so mesmerizing. She backed down and turned from him walking to the door of the Restaurant. Yoyo just laughed and followed after her. Beat grumbled and then walked to the door. He yanked Yoyo's shades off and stuffed them in the backpack before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Yoyo cried but didn't fight him. He knew he wasn't supposed to wear shades in here anyway. Rhyme laughed as they all three walked in.

Rhyme stood as stiff as a board as the owner, a short and stout man, circled around her inspecting her. His arms were crossed and he had his thumb and index finger holding his chin.

"You say she's an Orphan yes?" He spun on his heels and looked to Beat after taking his eyes off her.

"Yes sir Mr. Moyota." Beat nodded his head. Yoyo was already out doing his work complaining about Beat being on the clock and not having to do anything just yet. Mr. Moyota looked Rhyme over one more time. He squinted his eyes.

"Do you think she's good enough?" Mr. Moyota asked Beat. He obviously trusted Beats judgment.

"Yes sir, I believe she would be a great addition here." Beat smiled encouragingly. That made Rhyme feel a little bit better. She was just wondering what she would have to do to prove herself worthy of such a nice job.

"Ok she's hired." Rhyme did a double take to Mr. Moyota.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Mr. Moyota smiled kindly. The skin around his eyes wrinkled as he smiled, "Unless you don't want the job?" Mr. Moyota looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Oh no! I do want this job sir. I'm just- Thank you!" Rhyme gave a relieved laugh.

"No problem there dear!" Mr. Moyota turned to Beat, "Go get her a uniform, show her where to change, and teach her how to take orders."

"Yes sir." Beat nodded as Mr. Moyota walked off. He then turned to Rhyme. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Rhyme could only laugh. She was so nervous for nothing. "Come on lets get you ready." Rhyme followed him to the back.

Ten minutes later Rhyme was ready and dressed into her work uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt under a long sleeve white button up and black kakis with a black apron tied around her waist. They even had a spare pair of black shoes for her. She made sure they were clean before she even put them near her feet.

"You look ready to take on the whole restaurant." Beat joked. Rhyme's knees started shaking.

"I'm getting all nervous!" She whined.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Me and Yoyo will be around to help when you need us." Rhyme was about to say a joke about them helping her wouldn't be much help at all but kept her mouth shut. They were doing so much for her the least she could do was be nice.

About two four later Rhyme seemed to be getting the hang of things. She watched Beat and Yoyo go around taking orders and taking food out to the customers. It almost made her want to laugh because it looked not like them at all but all she did was smile. She messed up a few orders and only dropped plates once. Mr. Moyota was surprised at how well she was taking everything. He asked if she's ever worked in a restaurant before and she told him she never worked in her life before because she could only help with the orphanage at the time. Mr. Moyota just nodded and walked off pleased.

It was getting close to closing time and there were hardly any customers in the restaurant so the three GG's decided to a break. They sat in the back alley and were talking and laughing. Yoyo was making a bad impression of Rhyme struggling with the plates that she dropped. Rhyme ended that charade when she kicked him in the leg causing him to fall on the concrete. Beat laughed at that then walked inside for something to drink. The door never closed all the way and had to be slammed shut but he was going to come right back so he didn't close it all the way. Rhyme and Yoyo were talking together when they started hearing barking.

"Ruff ruff!"

"Huh? Potts??" Yoyo looked around.

"Yoyo…you cant smoke a dog…drugs are bad for you anyway!" Rhyme scolded him.

"No not pot! Potts! He's like my dog yo!" Yoyo whistled. "Yo Potts!!"

"Ruff!!" A cute little dog ran around the corner. He was white and grey with a cute blue bandana around its neck.

"Oh my gosh…Is that dog wearing shades?" Rhyme asked bewildered as the dog padded up to her, jumped up, and placed his paws on her knees. She could clearly see some shades on the dog. They looked just like Yoyo's red ones. "He's definitely yours!" She laughed and patted Potts on the head. Potts wagged his tail happily as his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth. "I didn't see him though, when I first arrived."

"That's cuz Gum doesn't like him so I keep him in my room." Yoyo sighed, "She must have let him out again." Potts pranced over to Yoyo and sat in front of him. Yoyo laughed and patted his friend on the head. "What did you do boy? Follow us all the way here?" Potts barked then his ears perked up obviously hearing something then he sniffed the air and looked toward the door that led into the Restaurant kitchen.

"Aroo?" Potts huffed and jumped up.

"Huh?" Rhyme and Yoyo watched him. Potts was still for a moment then took off to the door, pushed it open with his nose, and ran in. "NO!!" Rhyme and Yoyo screamed then ran after the dog. Rhyme threw the door open and raced in with Yoyo right behind her.

Beat was on his way back out with his drink when he saw Potts run past him, "The hell…???" He looked to the little dog to stunned to move.

"Look out Beat!" Rhyme knocked him aside and Beat spun around trying not to fall on the floor.

"AH??!" Beat watched as Rhyme started chasing after the dog oblivious to the person behind him.

"Watch out yo!" Yoyo flattened Beat on the floor as he ran over him.

"The fuck!?!" Beat jumped up steaming mad now and running after them.

Potts raced through the kitchen startling the cooks and caused them to spill some things. Rhyme slipped in some soup and landed on her butt. Yoyo tripped over her and landed on her smashing her face into some potatoes and carrots.

"EGHAD!!" Rhyme pushed him off. Potts paused to look back at them then headed out the kitchen doors into the dining area with the customers.

"EEK!" One woman screamed and jumped out of her chair as Potts ran under it. The gentleman across from her only sighed and sat there as the woman ran around in hysterics. Yoyo tried to calm her down as Rhyme dove under the table barely missing the dog but ended up spilling all the contents on her. Potts got away and ran towards another couple jumping on their tables and strew the food everywhere. The couple jumped up and backed away from the table yelling. Potts stepped all in the food getting it in his fur and on his paws. He even started eating some.

"Potts! Come here!" Rhyme yelled and grabbed at the dog but he avoided her. Beat raced over to help her grab him but when Potts saw Beat come over he leapt off the table towards him.

"Shit!" Beat didn't have time to duck as Potts slammed straight into him knocking him to the floor. "UGH!" Potts covered Beat in the food that he rolled around in. Beat reluctantly held onto the filthy dog. Rhyme fell to her knees trying to help him.

"WHO LET THE DOG IN!"

"Uh oh!" Beat and Rhyme said in unison as they retained the squirming dog. They looked up and saw their manager Mr. Moyota, red faced, standing behind them. Yoyo was cowering in the corner watching the scene unfold before them. Mr. Moyota didn't notice him yet. Their manager took in the damage around him; broken plates, food everywhere, upset customers, and all in all a giant mess. His eyes fell back on Beat and Rhyme. They gulped and exchanged glances.


	7. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat7

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

Chapter 7: So Whats Your Story?

~*Warning: Some Language and Pure Awesomeness lolz*~

Recap:

~*"Shit!" Beat didn't have time to duck as Potts slammed straight into him knocking him to the floor. "UGH!" Potts covered Beat in the food that he rolled around in. Beat reluctantly held onto the filthy dog. Rhyme fell to her knees trying to help him.

"WHO LET THE DOG IN!"

"Uh oh!" Beat and Rhyme said in unison as they retained the squirming dog. They looked up and saw their manager Mr. Moyota, red faced, standing behind them. Yoyo was cowering in the corner watching the scene unfold before them. Mr. Moyota didn't notice him yet. Their manager took in the damage around him; broken plates, food everywhere, upset customers, and all in all a giant mess. His eyes fell back on Beat and Rhyme. They gulped and exchanged glances.*~

Yoyo waved goodbye as he snuck his blades out of Beats backpack and headed out. He didn't get in trouble when Mr. Moyota came in during the fiasco with Potts. Rhyme and Beat sighed in unison after waving Yoyo off. After Mr. Moyota tossed Potts out he yelled at them for the longest time….well more to them than at them. Lucky for them there were only three couples left in the restaurant during the unfortunate event. One couple got mad, one understood it was an accident, and the third enjoyed what happened. They said it was good, dinner and a show. There was only one refund that night and because Rhyme and Beat was in the middle of it, all Mr. Moyota did was order them to stay after closing and clean up the entire mess. Yoyo still got off the hook.

"I want everything back in place and spotless before you close." Mr. Moyota was putting on his coat and getting ready to leave.

"Yes Mr. Moyota…" Rhyme nodded to him.

"Yes sir." Beat had already began cleaning. Mr. Moyota gave a satisfied nod and walked out the door. Rhyme sighed.

They spent the next hour and a half cleaning up the entire mess and hardly spoke to each other. Rhyme was getting bored with this. She was dusting off an ancient looking jukebox. She didn't know if it even worked, but she didn't know if one even existed anymore either! She looked around for Beat. She didn't see him anywhere so she assumed he was in the kitchen cleaning. Rhyme guessed it was just for show and left it alone after dusting it off. Rhyme stood in the middle of the dance floor and started waltzing around, laughing at herself. She spun around and twirled happily. 'This is what happens when I get overly bored…' Rhyme thought to herself. She had her hands held out like she was holding a partner as she waltzed around. She could hear beautiful music in her head and she danced along with the beat in her head. She was lost in her own imaginary world that she didn't notice Beat watching her from the tables.

Rhyme closed her eyes, she thought she could do a pretty good waltz even though she didn't have a partner. She was nearing the end of her imaginary song when suddenly she ran into someone. "Huh?" She ran right into Beat, or he ran into her. She blushed because he fit right into the waltz position she had. 'He did that on purpose' she thought as the music in her head died down.

"Is this what happens when you're over worked and bored?" He looked down to her. Rhyme just blushed.

"Pretty much." She felt his warm hand in hers and her heart fluttered against her chest which made her blush more. Beat looked so calm. He just smiled and started to dance with her. Rhyme was getting nervous now and forgetting her steps. Beat just laughed and stopped.

"It's kind of late. Ready to go?" He asked as he let go of her.

"Yes!" Her voice rose an octave. She coughed, "I mean…yes. It's late and I'm ready to get back in my blades." She averted her eyes from him and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Alright then." Beat turned around. "Let's go." Rhyme followed him to the kitchen. She felt so nervous realizing she's been alone with him. She couldn't help but stare at him as he walked in front of her. She noted that he wasn't lanky or scrawny when you actually 'looked' at him. He was really muscular and toned. She could see it even through his work shirt. She hardly knew this guy and there she was thinking about him, watching him. She felt like one of those fan girl weirdo's. She shook her head and tried to stop thinking about him. She crossed her arms and looked away. Beat stopped and grabbed his back pack from the back and tossed her hers. She caught it before it hit her.

"Hey! Warn a person!"

"Sorry. You should have been paying attention."

Rhyme mumbled and walked off to the bathroom and changed out of her work clothes back into her new ones. She came back out and sat on the floor close to where Beat as standing; he already had his blades on. She began pulling her work shoes off. Beat took them and placed them in the office in the back. When he came back Rhyme was pulling out her blades. When she pulled them out she didn't notice a picture escaping her backpack with the blades. The photo hit the floor and slid towards Beat just screaming for him to look at it. He skated over and picked it up. The picture was of a young man and woman. They were hugging in the photo and smiling. The woman kind of looked like Rhyme except woman in the photo had different colored hair, her nose was a little bigger, and her lips were smaller than Rhymes but Rhyme had the same mysterious blue eyes, same shape of her eyes, same shape of her head, and the same dazzling smile. The man in the photo shared Rhyme's hair color which was dark blonde, his full lips, and perfect straight nose.

'These must be her parents.' Beat thought.

"You dropped this." Beat said skating over closer to Rhyme. Rhyme looked up confused then she saw the picture. She blushed again. "Who are they?" Beat asked handing the photo to her. She took it quietly and placed it back into her back pack.

"My parents." She mumbled but smiled.

Beat was wary about asking this but his curiosity took over, "What happened to them?"

"I don't know…I've never met them." Rhyme frowned and looked to the floor guiltily.

"Then how do you know they are your parents?" Beat didn't want to upset her but he wanted to know.

"I don't…but I think its better to have false hope than no hope at all. I know that sounds weird but it makes me feel better. At least I know they are out there somewhere…I think."

Beat stopped questioning her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable with all the questions. If she wanted him to know she will tell him when she's ready even though it was killing him to know. He wanted to ask her where she got the picture but bit his tongue. She stood up and picked her back pack up.

"Ready when you are." She looked to him. He skated past her and motioned for her to follow. She didn't hesitate to follow.

They made it out the front door after shutting all the lights off and locking the door. Beat pulled out his cell and punched in some numbers, "Hey Gum? Yeah. We had to…oh Yoyo told you? Oh well…what's going on?" Beat heard yelling, laughing, and crashing in the background, "Oh again tonight?? Ok well we'll be back soon. Ok Bye."

"Whats going on?" Rhyme asked curiously.

"They are partying again tonight and are waiting for us to get back."

"NUH-UH! NO!" Rhyme skated back a few feet. "I told you not again!"

"Look it's not me. Let's just hurry back and 'maybe' you can get away."

"Nah…I think I'll just go skate around for a bit." Rhyme shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll come to the garage in a bit. Hopefully everyone will be passed out. Later Beat." Rhyme waved him off then started off down the opposite street. Beat sighed and shook his head. He was about to head off to the garage until he remembered Rhyme most likely doesn't know where the garage even is or even have a key to get in. He groaned and turned around heading off after her. He messaged Gum saying they probably wouldn't be back for a while. She messaged back why but he ignored it.

"Rhyme! Hey hold up." Beat raced behind her.

"Huh?" Rhyme turned around and saw him. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just remembered that you don't have a key to the garage or even know where it's at." Beat explained.

Realization hit Rhyme, "Oops." She laughed, "I forgot about that. I would have been screwed."

"Damn straight. You don't even know about the other gangs around here and that could be even worse than getting lost."

"Other gangs?" Rhyme gulped.

"Yeah."

"Well…you going to stick with me for a bit?" Rhyme asked hopefully. "I really don't want to go back just yet." she bit her lip.

Beat thought for a moment. He really didn't want to but he didn't want her going off on her own and end up hurt. "Uh…well sure why not." He gave in. 'Whats just one night?' He thought.

"Awesome! Maybe you can show me around then? I'm not really good at directions, or familiar with this place." she sweatdropped and laughed. Beat just smiled and nodded his head.

Their blades rolling against the asphalt was the only thing heard on those streets as they headed off. It was an unusually cold night but neither of them minded, it felt good. Beat began pointing a few things out and talking about some of the gangs and where they stayed and explained how they were all battling for territory. Rhyme nodded understanding. She thought it was all quite amazing.

"This is 99th street." Beat explained. Rhyme looked around it was pretty awesome. She noticed a tower nearby. Beat said that was Benton Tower but some called it Dragon Tower.

"I wanna go to the top!" She said and skated off towards it. Beat laughed and followed her. There were a few people out but they didn't pay Rhyme or Beat any mind as they raced by. Rhyme made her way to the top by climbing to the top of a few buildings using the fire escape and riding along the power lines. When she made it to the top she sat down on the edge. The view was breath taking even though it was dark the lights from the places around them put on a show. Beat reached the top and skated over to Rhyme and sat beside her. "This is amazing."

"Yeah." Beat nodded and looked around. They were quiet for a few moments just soaking in the view. The wind blew around them. Rhyme shivered. "You're cold…maybe we should head back now before you get sick."

"No! Not yet." Rhyme laughed, "I'll be fine." Beat could see the chill bumps on her arms. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Fine." He moved closer to her. When he did Rhyme closed the space between her and him without a second thought. It was better than being cold. Their arms touched. He was really warm, Rhyme thought. "You are ice cold!" Beat shivered at her touch but didn't move his arm.

"Sorry." She blushed. He laughed and looked out over the streets below. After another twenty minutes of total silence Rhyme looked to him, "So…what's your story?"

"Huh? My story?"

"How did you get into the tagging business and the gang stuff?"

Beat thought for a moment before explaining. He told her how he ran away from his home when he was seventeen, he was currently eighteen. He used to graffiti when he was younger and his parents wouldn't tolerate it even though his parents didn't care about him they still would get mad at him and beat him if he got caught by the police and brought back home causing them more and more money for fines. He was really artistic but he liked graffiti better. He was a trouble-maker when he was younger. After running away he tried joining some gangs but was shunned from gang to gang over and over again until finally he decided to start his own gang. He told her about Professor K and how he tells them all the happenings around Tokyo including stuff about rival gangs and the police. He finished off with how successful they have gotten and how happy everyone is. "They are my family." He smiled and shook his head.

Rhyme looked to the world below them and nodded quietly.

"What about you?" Beat asked. Rhyme expected him to ask. She smiled and looked up to the few stars in the sky. She didn't answer him automatically. She took a moment.

"Well…I don't really know much about my family. I know when I was younger there was a horrible storm…I don't know what happened but they found me in a store under a bunch of rubble. I didn't have any information other than my name, there was no one else around, and all I had was that picture. I didn't even know about the picture when I lived in the orphanage,"

"You really did live in an orphanage?" Beat asked a little surprised.

Rhyme nodded, "Yes I did." she laughed, "I was a trouble-maker too. The only time I wasn't causing trouble was when I was drawing. Then I found out about graffiti one day. I snuck out and walked around the streets and alley ways and saw all kinds of amazing graffiti. I fell in love with it and started doing some graffiti myself. I got into so much more trouble after that." Rhyme laughed. "They tried to stop me from continuing to graffiti by telling me how bad that was, it was against the law and their rules, and then they took all my supplies away. I just went crazy after that. They finally got to the point where they threatened to kick me out or send me to another orphanage, that was when I was fourteen. I didn't care though. I'd rather have been out on the streets than in that orphanage so I picked the lock to the file room and took out my file. I was going to try and find my family and that's when I found out that I didn't really know who they were in the first place. People there always told me that they didn't want me that's why they left me there, I didn't believe them though, not entirely anyway." Rhyme grew quiet again just in case Beat wanted to ask a question, but he was just as silent. "After reading everything I found the photo paper clipped to the file and I took it. I packed my things up and snuck out the second story window. I climbed down some rose covered lattice. One kid saw me sneaking out and got one of the workers. They called the police and tried to chase after be but…lucky for me I had a pair of blades that I stole when I was ten," Rhyme paused and frowned, "Like I said. I was a bad kid back then."

"I understand. You were young." Beat shrugged. It's not like he was going to call her the spawn of the devil because of something she did years ago but she seemed pretty guilty about it.

"After I grew out of those I managed to find another pair." She sighed and picked up her leg pointing to her blades, "Stole them too." She shrugged. Beat couldn't help but laugh. Even though Rhyme was frowning she cracked a smile and started laughing along with him. "Anyway, like I was saying one of the workers called the police and tried to chase me. I managed to hide long enough to put the blades on and escaped from the police and the other workers. I tried searching for my parents but I never had any luck with finding them so I eventually gave up. I figured if they were alive, or really cared, they would have found me by now. So I decided to travel around. I never stayed in one place for to long because I had nowhere to stay and I started feeling alone. Through my travels I found a new passion besides art, graffiti, and blading…" Rhyme paused, smiled, and blushed but stayed quiet.

Beat was looking away but listening. He was waiting for her to finish the sentence but when she didn't he looked back to her, "What was it?"

Rhyme laughed and blushed more, "It's stupid." She looked up at him and her eyes were shining brightly.

"I doubt it." Beat laughed looking into her eyes for a moment then looking away. "Uh yeah…Well tell me!" He waited.

"Theatre. I want to become an actress." Rhyme grew silent with seriousness. Beat was just as silent. He looked at her wondering if she was just going to bust out and say 'Just kidding!' but she didn't.

He nodded, "I don't really have anything I'm interested in." He leaned back on his hands, threw his head back and looked to the sky. Rhyme copied him but she rolled her head to the side and looked at him smiling. Beat glanced over at her, "What?"

"Why aren't you interested in anything?" She asked lying down on her back facing the sky. She folded her hands together and placed them on her stomach.

He looked down to her, "I don't know…I mean…I do have interests I guess…but,"

"You don't think you could ever do them?" Rhyme finished his sentence.

"Something like that." Beat smiled and lied down beside her with his hands behind his head.

"Well what do you 'NOT' think you could ever do then?" Rhyme asked.

"Well…I want to be a professional blader. You know…like the ones on those x-games and stuff. I wanna be able to do that and own my own shop with blades, boards, bikes, you know stuff like that? If I ever did do that I would graffiti the entire place!" Beat was starting to get into his explanation about where everything would go, what he would sell, everything down to the bathroom design. Rhyme laughed, "What's so funny?" Beat asked.

"You seem to have it all planned out." Rhyme rolled over on her side facing him. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah I guess I do." He smiled.

"I think you should do it though. Maybe not now…but in the future."

Beat shrugged, "Maybe." Rhyme just nodded. Beat thought to himself for a moment, "Hey Rhyme…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your family and stuff."

"Don't worry about it Beat. I'm happy now. I've got a new family." she smiled and covered her mouth as she yawned. Beat sat up. He could see a bluish glow in the horizon, "Damn! It's late. We should get to the garage and get some sleep. We have work again at five." Rhyme groaned and rolled over on her stomach and covered her face, "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad and you know it."

"You're right." Rhyme got up on her hands and knees before standing up completely. "Race ya?"

"You're on!" Beat laughed. Rhyme shot off before he answered giving her a three second start.


	8. Every Rhyme Needs A Beat8

'Every Rhyme Needs A Beat'

Chapter 8: Getting To Know Each Other

~*Warning: Some Language and Pure Awesomeness lolz*~

~*"You seem to have it all planned out." Rhyme rolled over on her side facing him. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah I guess I do." He smiled.

"I think you should do it though. Maybe not now…but in the future."

Beat shrugged, "Maybe." Rhyme just nodded. Beat thought to himself for a moment, "Hey Rhyme…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your family and stuff."

"Don't worry about it Beat. I'm happy now. I've got a new family." she smiled and covered her mouth as she yawned. Beat sat up. He could see a bluish glow in the horizon, "Damn! It's late. We should get to the garage and get some sleep. We have work again at five." Rhyme groaned and rolled over on her stomach and covered her face, "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad and you know it."

"You're right." Rhyme got up on her hands and knees before standing up completely. "Race ya?"

"You're on!" Beat laughed. Rhyme shot off before he answered giving her a three second start.*~

Rhyme and Beat made it back to the garage at the same time and argued quietly as they walked in together. Rhyme giggled and grabbed his arm to stay steady. The race was a total rush and she was a little dizzy and tired from all the work she did at her new job.

"Shhh..." Beat smirked and put a finger to her lips. "You're going to get us ca-" Before he could finish his sentence a light came on and Gum was sitting one of the lounge chairs, "Where have you two been?" She questioned. She waited a moment then stood up. She was wearing her night clothes with a fluffy pink robe on.

"Well?" She walked over to Rhyme and Beat. "I've been worried sick...I didn't know if you two had been taken by another gang or what. A text message saying you were ok would have been nice." She looked from Rhyme to Beat.

"Sorry Gum..." Rhyme said, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Gum didn't seem to really care about Rhymes apology but then her eyes grew wide, "oh, dude it's cool. Um..." She moved back and turned away, "Just let me know you guys are ok next time." She walked off to her room.

Rhyme looked to Beat who looked to Gum but back to Rhyme then shrugged. "It's late. Time for bed."

Rhyme smiled and nodded. Beat walked with Rhyme down the hall to her room. "Thanks." Rhyme smiled and opened her door. "I had a great night."

"Me too." Beat returned the smile. They stood there for a moment longer.

"Well...goodnight." Rhyme said awkwardly.

"Ah..hmm...good night." Beat replied. Rhyme quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close in a hug. She hid her now brightly red face in his chest and when he hugged her back she relaxed a bit.

"Ok good night." Rhyme laughed and pulled away moving back into her room.

"Good night Rhyme." Beat said as he walked to his room.

Unknown to the two, Gum had poked her head out the door just in time to see them embracing and she couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy inside her. She's always liked Beat but that was forever ago and he never really returned the feelings. Gum tried to push aside the feelings she had for him and keep as close as their friendship would allow but Rhyme comes along and seems closer to Beat that Gum ever was or will be.

Gum thought she stopped loving Beat but Rhyme seemed to bring it all back out...maybe it was just the jealousy doing it. Rhyme is a great person. A great friend even. Gum tried to get some rest and push the awful thoughts from her head.

Rhyme was relaxing in her bed just looking to the dark ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Beat…she could vividly see his beautiful blue eyes piercing into hers. She felt her stomach flipping at the though of him. Closing her eyes all she could see was his face. She couldn't believe herself…falling so hard for him so fast but it's not like she could stop it. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
